Brighter Than Sunshine
by Nanaki BH
Summary: [YoruichixSoi Fong] Stolen from episode 69's Shinigami Golden Cup Soi Fong offers Yoruichi Valentine's chocolates. Fluff. Lots of fluff.


Disclaimer: Bleach and all associated materials are property of Kubo Tite and all of them involved. The song _Brighter Than Sunshine_ is property of Aqualung.

Brighter Than Sunshine  
By: Nanaki BH

"Ano…Yoruichi…"

She peered around the corner just in time to see her pulling on her shirt. A rosy pink blush immediately overtook her cheeks and she shuffled back around the corned and leaned against the wall. It wasn't often that she was faced with something like this. Soi Fong cursed the day that someone invented Valentine's Day. Perhaps it was February fourteenth, sometime long ago, but she didn't give a damn because all that mattered was the here and now of it all.

And what was here and now… well… made her uncomfortable.

"What is it, Soi Fong?" she heard her superior ask, proving that she had indeed heard her before. If it were possible for her blush to deepen, then she was sure it had. A small whimper escaped her lips and she once again had to come out from her hiding place, hands behind her back, nervously clutching the small box.

Soi Fong timidly came before her and watched in fascination and shame as Yoruichi tugged at the belt around her waist. Yoruichi looked up momentarily from her handiwork, questioning her placidly with her eyes. Immediately feeling embarrassed again, Soi Fong hid her face and, to save herself from any further embarrassment, brought her hands forward, holding out her gift.

Now, follow Yoruichi's logic, if you can. She was being offered chocolate on Valentine's Day from a very awkward-looking friend; from a woman at that; one very gorgeous and delicate woman. This wasn't your run of the mill Valentine's gift. It was one directly from the heart and she could tell. Yoruichi, being bad at deciding on what a "good reaction" was and what was a "bad reaction", decided that it would be best if she left her response up for debate. Thus, she turned right back into the cat, abandoning her previous work on the floor.

"Chocolates?" she asked; her voice less than graceful. "For me?"

Her friend's hands shook and, in her shock, she almost dropped the small package to the floor. Her mouth opened and closed in fruitless attempts to speak. What could she possibly say to something so ridiculous and unexpected?

She supposed she could begin by answering the question posed. "Yes, Yoruich'. They're for you." She held out the box again to her and felt unbelievably awkward having to hand a box to a _cat._

Yoruichi lifted a paw and placed it comfortably atop the box. Then, in a puff of smoke, she was human again, naked and holding the present with the same hand. "Arigato," she said with a smile and, without even a second's worth of thought, brought Soi Fong close and into an embrace.

Her nose was instantly buried between her breasts and she had to poke her head up in order to breath, opting instead to lean her forehead against her shoulder. She could have sworn her heart stopped. Never before had Yoruichi given her a hug. It was something that Soi Fong could only silently wish for and hope to come true one day and there she was, being held in her arms. Although it seemed like she should be feeling even more awkward, given her naked state, she was still just as thrilled, not letting something so trivial as clothing or lack there of ruin their moment.

She closed her eyes and pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder, surprised and a little amused to find that she smelled nothing like a cat. There was something so oddly comfortable about being held by her and she was already thanking heaven for giving her the chance to do so.

Yoruichi was the one to pull away, smile still on her face. "It's very nice of you to think of me on Valentine's Day, Soi Fong. Who else did you buy for, I wonder?"

She folded her hands in front of herself, unable to find a better place to put them. "You're the only one," she said softly. "I was going to buy you another gift… but I wasn't sure of what you would have liked."

She shrugged and leaned down to begin picking up her clothing again. "I'm not very picky," she said, pulling her shirt on. Soi Fong understood why Ichigo got flustered each time Yoruichi did that; it was all about the order. Everybody knows, it's bottoms first. If you put the top on first, then your eyes will instinctively be drawn to the person's most private parts. She had to keep moving her eyes from one part of the room to the next, trying her hardest to, at the very least, keep her just barely in her peripheral vision.

"Listen, Yoruichi, I…"

"I know," she said, smile truly all-knowing.

For a moment she was baffled and wouldn't believe her, trying to explain and failing each time. After so many years beside her it was, after all, very possible that she could tell of her affection and not until that day had she even made mention of it. But Yoruichi always knows. She knows when she's sick or not feeling well, sad, or even secretly happy inside. If she could tell just about any other emotion without her directly addressing it, then what was ever stopping her from sensing her love?

It was something she should have realized a long time ago. And, instead of feeling mortified by her confession, she felt guilty for never admitting such a thing sooner. Once she was safe and sure that Yoruichi had her pants on, she took her into her arms again and brought their lips together. It was sudden and she responded with a surprised gasp which was soon to turn into a pleasured moan. She returned it in kind and both of them backed away simultaneously, breathless and strangely satisfied.

"I love you," she whispered hurriedly. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Yeah…" Yoruichi sighed. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Author's Notes: As strange as it seems, that's my first shoujo-ai fanfic. Luckily though, it wasn't too bad! Short, sweet, and to the point is best, I say. The idea was stolen from the Shinigami Golden Cup at the end of episode 69 in which Soi Fong offers Yoruichi chocolates for Valentine's Day. I rather enjoy stealing ideas from those little shorts. I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think!


End file.
